


Stand By Me

by lalala53



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, honestly this is so self-indulgent, im not even sorry, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalala53/pseuds/lalala53
Summary: Everyone is so happy for them. At the Ceremony Joyce and Karen were letting their tears flow freely. Hopper was bawling like a baby but would later deny it.“I wasn’t crying. But I am very happy for the two of you,” He said to Will when they got to the local dance hall, “You guys deserve this.”





	Stand By Me

Will could still hear the ear ringing sound of Cupid Shuffle as he locked himself in the bathroom. He just needs to breathe. He doesn't get nervous around crowds like he used to but sometimes he needs space. Space that people don't want to give him today. He doesn't blame them really. That's kind of what a wedding is all about. Everyone keeps congratulating him and telling him how happy they are for him and Mike. Don't get Will wrong, he's so happy to marry the love of his life. He's known Mike for so long; since they were in kindergarten, and Mike still wants to spend the rest of his life with him. His heart just fills with love for Mike. But Will didn't want a wedding ceremony or reception. He did this for his family really. And to him that's what a wedding is about. It's about letting their friends and family celebrate their love and showing it off to them. 

Will and Mike weren't the loud and obnoxiously cute couple. They were that couple that knew and loved each other so deeply and they could convey that in simple gestures. Cooking dinner for one another, washing the other's hair in the shower and just being in each other's presence and being happy with that. 

Everyone is so happy for them. At the Ceremony Joyce and Karen were letting their tears flow freely. Hopper was bawling like a baby but would later deny it. 

“I wasn’t crying. But I am very happy for the two of you,” He said to Will when they got to the local dance hall, “You guys deserve this.” 

That definitely made Will tear up. Fuck, it’s making him tear up now in the shitty two stalled bathroom that was absolutely not swept or mopped. Will grabs some of the one-ply, scratchy toilet paper and wipes his eyes and blows his nose. 

He sits there for another moment. Holding the used toilet paper and taking deep breaths. In for five seconds, out for seven. In, out, in out. He does this until he hears the bathroom door open. His heart rate jumps and he quickly tries to situate himself until he hears a voice that he loves so much. 

“Will? Are you in here?” Mike asked. 

Will takes another deep breathe, “Yeah I’m in here.” But he doesn’t move.

Mike makes his way over for the stall and Will unlocks it. He walks in and shuts the stall door behind him and kneels down. 

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong?”

Will doesn’t know. He’s looking at his husband... his husband! He can call Mike his husband now. The love of his life, his best friend. The one who helps him breathe through panic attacks, the one who never gave up on him, the one who wants to stay by his side for the rest of Will’s life. And Will is here. In a dingy bathroom, on his wedding day, crying. 

“Hey, hey, tell me what’s wrong. I want to help.”

Help! Of course that’s what Mike wants to do. And Will cannot fault him for that. He loves him for that. 

“I’m just a little overwhelmed,” Will said.

“Yeah, everyone wants a piece of us today, huh.” 

“I just need a minute and I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? I’ll tell everyone the reception is over.”

“No don’t do that. I’m just being dramatic.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah”, Will nods. Mike wraps his arms around Will. Will’s automatic response is to tuck his head into Mike’s neck and sigh. It’s a position they find themselves in a lot.

“I could hug you like this forever.” Mike said.

“Well’ it’s a good thing you married me then.”

“Yeah, that is forever isn’t it?” 

Will forgot, just for a moment, all about the bustling reception just feet away from him. Until he heard,

“Now where is the happy couple? They can’t avoid their first dance!” the D.J. yelled over the speakers.

“Well shit,” Will laughed. 

“We don't have to go out there. We really don't.” 

“It's okay. I'm okay. Because i'm going to be with you”

Mike presses his forehead against Will’s; he gives him a small kiss on his lips.

“Well, then let's get out there Mr. Byer-Wheeler.”

“Anything you want Mr. Wheeler-Byer.”

Mike grabbed Will's hand and they left the dirty bathroom and made their way back to the reception. When they walked back into the hall, Dustin started clinking his glass and everyone followed suit. 

Mike rolled his eyes and grabbed Will's face and gave him another kiss. Everyone cheered and oh’ed because that's what happens at weddings. People just want to see the happy couple kiss for some reason. 

The D.J. speaks again.

“You can't hide from your first dance forever gentlemen! I need everyone else to vacate the dance floor.” 

The first few notes of “Stand By Me” by Ben E. King started playing and that was Mike and Will’s cue to start dancing. Will rested his arms on Mike’s shoulders and hooked his hands together behind Mike’s head while Mike put his arms around Will’s waist. 

The boys didn't learn anything fancy for their first dance. They just wanted to sway to the music. That was enough for all of the reception goers because they started hooting and hollering. 

“This is a cheesy song, we should've picked something else,” Will said.

“You don't like it?” 

“Well it's no ‘Love of my Life’ but I’ll take it” 

“I like this song because it's true.” 

Will leans his head against Mike's chest and lets the song wash over him.

“When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me” 

Mike starts singing along. Not loud enough for the prying eyes and ears to see but just loud enough for Will. 

“If the sky that we look upon, should tumble and fall. Or the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear. Just as long as you stand, stand by me.” 

Will moved his head and looked up and stared in Mike's dark brown eyes; he forgets all about everyone else in the room. All he sees is his husband. The love of his life. And he's singing to him and he's looking at Will like he's the only one in the room. 

Because for that moment, they are the only ones. They have each other, and that's really all they want. 

“And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now by me, stand by me, stand by me, And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh, stand now by me, stand by me, stand by me-Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me.”

The song ends and everyone cheers and claps but Will still doesn't hear them. He's still staring at Mike. So that's what all the movies mean when they say everything else melts away.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate constructive criticism! i blame the Toes for this cuz if i didn't tell them about this i wouldnt be posting it lol.


End file.
